Forever and Always
by Frozen Sunflowers in the Night
Summary: Hannah is a small town girl, living in a huge world. After all, she is Hannah Montana! This is a Theirry and Hannah story  Sorry, but I don't have much time to write this story. Not on Hiatus, just expect VERY slow updates.  1 per month, maybe
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey y'all! This is how I think the story of Hannah and Theirry would have gone if Hannah was Hannah Montana. Cheezy, I know, but give it a try! I don't own Night World.**

What if Theiry wasn't the only one keeping secrets? What if Hannah was… Hannah Montana?

Chapter 1: Rockstar Life

Hannah tossed her thick blonde hair over hair shoulder and belted out another line, "I can fix the flat on your car, I might even be a rockstar!"

The song ended and the crowd roared. Hannah giggled a little before saying into the microphone, "Thank you, and good night Los Angelos!" Then she sauntered off the stage and into the arms of her screaming best friend.

"Ohmigod! Hannah, you were ah-mazing!" Chess screeched, jumping up and down.

"Oh, please," Hannah smirked despite her throbbing ears, "I know."

"Hannah, it's time to sign autographs!" someone called from behind them.

"Coming!" she responded.

"Thank you, everyone for coming!" Hannah called, smiling and waving at the crowd. Chess slammed to door shut.

"That was _a lot _of people," the tiny black haired girl panted.

"What can I say? They adore me," Hannah started fixing her make up.

"Miss?" the door opened to reveal Hannah's chauffeur.

"Yes, Nilson?" Hannah continued to apply her favorite cherry-colored lip gloss, "what is it?"

"The car is ready," he said.

"Thank you," Chess purred. Her golden eyes had gone completely love-struck when Nilsson had appeared. Nilsson shot her and amused look before turning and walking out.

"You're soooo insane," Hannah rolled her eyes and started on her eyeliner. Somehow during every concert she managed to get rid of it. Not even waterproof had stayed the night.

"He's so hot!" Chess gushed. "I mean, have you seen those muscles…" she trailed off with a blissful look in her eyes. Hannah snorted.

"Sure Chess."

"Well, it's true!" the tiny girl hopped up onto the counter and glared at her best friend. Hannah sighed and grabbed her red Birkin off the counter and walked to the door.

Chess hurried behind her.

"Thank you!" Hannah called for what had to be the hundredth time that day. People were crazy around her. It was very unnerving, even though Nilsson told her not to worry.

The limo flew out onto the street, nearly hitting someone.

"Nillson!" Hannah called out in annoyance. He seemed to be in a rush today, first that woman at the CD signing and now almost taking out a pedestrian? She seriously had to consider getting a new driver.

Chess was chattering loudly about something that happened at school. Sighing, Hannah tuned out her voice and nodding and "um hmm"ing at appropriate intervals.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Normally, Hannah was a friendly, energetic person. Recently, she started to feel drained and her tolerance for people had greatly diminished.

In fact, Chess and Nilsson were the only people she could stand to be around.

The black limo pulled up to a huge wooden house overlooking the ocean. The expansive gardens were overflowing with summer blooms. Hannah sighed in relief. _Home._

"Thanks Nilsson!" Hannah called, before truding up the walkway to the front door. Chess bounded after her with her black hair flying.

Chess always slept over at Hannah's house after a show night. Despite how it seemed, Chess always listened to her and could empathize with how Hannah felt. Only she knew the real reason Hannah lived her life the way that she did, but she was not about to tell anyone.

Not even Chess would cross that line.

Hannah couldn't have been more tired. She felt like a walking zombie. Except instead of wanting brains, she wanted sleep.

"Chessie? Can we just go to sleep?" Hannah begged, pulling her towards her bedroom. She saw the look on her face and nodded.

"You feeling alright?" she asked as they undressed and put their pj's on.

"Fine!" she waved a hand in her general direction. Hannah was so exhausted she couldn't even make out her figure. Seconds later her head hit the pillow and she was out.

_My gorgeous soul mate. _The blond man stared lovingly at the girl. _Finally, I've found you._

**A/N: So... the usual, please comment, it means so much to me. Also, I don't really know where I'm going with the story, so if you have _any _ideas: LET ME KNOW! Thanks! 'Appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So thanks everyone that reviewed! I would love some ideas of where to go with this story, so if you have any PLEASE LET ME KNOW! This chapter kind of gives you some of the background of a couple of the characters, I promise the next chapter will have a Theirry and Hannah scence! So let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 2: The Way it Used to Be

_So glad that I got to know you. The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph, and hold you in my heart forever- I'll always remember you-u-u!_

"My Lord," the short-haired girl bowed in front of the man. "You called?" Lupe had learned a long time ago to always be respectful around Thierry. Respectful, and cautious. Nilsson had taught her that lesson the first day she had started working for Theirry.

The man was a good employee, and Lupe felt incredibly grateful to him for all that he had done for her, but he had an incredible temper.

Nilsson had said he hadn't always been this way. He said that Thierry used to be happy, always smiling, determined to find his love, _his soulmate,_ again and again.

Hannah.

The name had started as a battle cry for Lupe and slowly worked its way into her very wide vocabulary of swears. It wasn't that she didn't like Thierry's soulmate- she'd never met her- it was just what even hearing her name did to Thierry.

He thought that it was his fault every time that Hannah died, and that took its toll on him. He was obsessed with protecting Hannah, but at the same time keeping his promise not to kill again.

Unfortunately, that also meant that Nilsson and Lupe were forbidden from pursuing Maya.

Nilsson and Lupe had agreed a long time ago that, should the need arise, they would die to kill Maya. It wasn't just their bosses happiness they were concerned about, it was the best interest of both their races for that-Lupe could think of a worse enough swear- to die.

"Lupe, are you listening?" Thierry's voice was sharp.

The girl's head snapped up, "yes my lord?" it came out as a question and Lupe winced. He was going to be furious that she had been ignoring her.

To her surprise, Thierry didn't start yelling. Lupe opened her eyelids that she hadn't even realized she had closed.

Thierry looked like he was in his own personal Heaven. "I found her." He whispered.

Lupe's eyes widened in shock. She was finally going to meet the famous Hana!

_I can't wait to tell Nilsson, _she thought excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Really, you're not being reasonable!" Chess snorted and rolled her eyes at me.<p>

"Don't ignore me!" Hannah hissed, furiously. Chess laughed again.

"You little-" she lunged at her, "I can't be-_lieve _you did that!" her best friend dangled precariously from her hand as she started to choke on her laughter.

"S-s-sorry (hiccup) Han-n-nah," she gasped, "but the look on your face was totally worth it."

Hannah growled in annoyance and dropped her.

"You know it wasn't entirely my plan!" Chess called after her as she stalked down the hallway. "I really did think that Gwen had had Botox! You should get a new computer screen!"

Yes, you did hear that correctly. _I can't believe my best friend just asked Gwen Stephanie if she had gotten Botox! _Hannah thought furiously. She had been video chatting Gwen when Chess had just happened to walk by and as a famous singer if she had Botox.

_She just totally screwed all the chances of that song we were considering writing together up._

Hannah dove into her first period English class just as the bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Dragone, gave her a strange look, but Hannah smiled innocently and she let it go.

"Now everyone, I'm sure you finished Wuthering Heights last night, so we're going to have a pop quiz on it." There were several groans throughout the class and Hannah resisted the urge to bang her head against the desk.

Chess chose that moment to make her entrance to the room. The girl looked slightly disheveled as she stalked over to her seat next to Hannah. Shooting her best friend a glare, she dumped her stuff on the desk and flopped down on the chair.

"Miss, do you care to share what was so important you felt the need to miss the beginning of class?" Mrs. Dragone glanced at Chess.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I was having _girl issues,_" she put an emphasis on the last part, and kicked Hannah under the table.

Hannah ignored her friend and went back to her thoughts.

She had had the concert in LA the day before and hadn't had time to finish the book. Which basically meant, she was going to fail the quiz. (A/N: Hannah lives in California; sorry I didn't mention that before!)

_This is already a bad day, _she thought, _and it is only going to get worse._

* * *

><p>Lupe peered in through the window at <em>her<em>. She was sitting with another girl with spikey black hair and bright yellow eyes. _Oh, my Gosh! _Lupe thought, _it's so strange to finally see her. _

Lupe glanced at Hannah's cheek. There it was, pretty well concealed by make-up and concealer, but still susceptible to the werewolf eye.

_Focus! _Lupe ordered herself. _If you get side tracked, or if Hannah gets hurt, it's on __**your **__head._

_She's beautiful, no wonder he's in love with her. _The werewolf shook her head to make herself focus, stood and slowly walked toward the main entrance to the school.

_Okay, first: get schedule, second: go to class, third: find Hannah. I can do this! _The girl inhaled deeply. _Or maybe I can't._

**A/N: So if you have any ideas, questions or feedback, please let me know! PLEASE? I know some things may seem a little confusing, but that is totally intentional! Keep in mind: there will be other soulmates than just Theirry and Hannah!Love y'all!**


End file.
